LA BELLEZA DEL BRASIL
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Este Fic se me ocurrió en base a un rol, si puro Alemania y América, ya escribiré algo nuevo, mientras disfrútenlo, es después de la final de Alemania y algo de baile, gracias, personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya.


**LA BELLEZA DEL BRASIL.**

Era época de futbol, el mundial del 2014 en Brasil era uno de eso eventos de los cuales jamás olvidaría Alemania, tenia cientos de razones por las cuales nunca olvidaría esos días, la que considerarían principal era el haber ganado el mundial, pero no fue la más importante. Jamás se esperarían la verdad y es sin duda la unión interminable, en las playas del Brasil, de él y su nación amante, Estados Unidos, que dieron como fruto un par de encarnaciones hechas por amor.

Aquel día se encontraba Alemania viendo las fotos de sus vacaciones en ese lugar, una foto peculiar le hizo recordar un evento que se le había hecho tan excitante, el contenido de esa imagen era al americano con un pareo rojo, la camisa a la mitad del abdomen bailando con las chicas del lugar. Echó una carcajada suave al recordar ese momento en su vida, se rascó la cabeza y se sentó a ver mejor esa foto, cerró los ojos meditando un poco en su memoria hasta que esta le dio las imágenes que quería ver, Alfred bailando.

"Era temporada de calor y la sede Brasil estaba más que ocupado, pero le había indicado a Alemania que tomara unos días antes de la final contra Argentina y le recomendó un lugar donde podría pasarla bien, era como el corazón de su casa. El teutón le hizo caso ya que si necesitaba un descanso después de tantos partidos y decidió llevarse a su novio quien había sido eliminado del torneo, además le debía atención pues durante ese mes no había tenido tiempo para ofrecerle. Así que se llevo a Alfred a las calles de Rio de Janeiro, ahí había puestos para comer, lugares donde pasear, en una de esas calles se le hizo muy interesante al europeo y arrastró al Neoyorkino, en dicha zona unas personas, entre mujeres hombres y niños bailaban muy sensual canciones populares, desde reggae, salsa, cumbia y mixtos, cosa que había llamado la atención de Ludwig, ver esas mujeres con diminutas cinturas contonearse de tal forma que parecían quebrarse, algo que a los Estados Unidos había disgustado, pues su novio miraba a otras bailar. Se alejo unos pasos y vio como los niños bailaban algo llamado samba, muy extraña para ambos pero contagiosa, Alfred intentaba curioso agarrar el ritmo a ellos, cosa que le fue imposible, Ludwig seguía impactado por las mujeres esas.

Entonces una canción popular se escucho, Shakira con su tema Hip´s don´t lie canción tocada en todo el mundo, Alfred había mirado ese video antes de la chica colombiana así que sabia maso menos como bailar. Con mente aquella idea tomo un pareo, se lo amarro en la cadera y se alzo a la mitad de su abdomen la playera, mientras las damas movían las caderas al ritmo de la nueva música, el rubio americano miro la cara de su novio muy asustado, parecía virgen viendo porno.

Alfred se puso detrás de las chicas y de pronto, ante la vista de todos los presentes, vestido de tal forma que había asombrado a su pareja salio,este no podía decir nada, ya que estaba totalmente rojo como un tomate. La música seguía y las caderas de Jones impactaron a la audiencia, movía suave, incluso se veía más sexy que las chicas a su lado, a quienes imitaba según el, miro con detenimiento e irradiando sensualidad a la vista de todos pero mas y enfocado a los ojos de Ludwig. El baile de sus caderas tan cadente, le hizo perder la razón al alemán, era perfecto tanto que hizo deslumbrar los flashes de las cámaras de un fotógrafo que afocó descaradamente la cintura del hombre risueño, el cual Ludwig le quito la cámara y la tiro, una mujer le tomo foto con el celular, amablemente el germano pidió el móvil, se paso la foto y la borro, sin embargo, al instante se escucho aplausos para animar más a Jones para que bailara más sexy y eso le tenía perplejo, había aprendido la lección, muy bien, su novio era mas lindo que la misma belleza de Brasil.

Algo excitado, bastante celoso y muy sonrojado se acerco a Alfred antes que terminara la canción, lo tomo de la cintura y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-**Ya entendí, nos vamos al hotel a que me des la función en privado-**"

Rio otra vez encantado de recordar aquello, pues sin duda había sido algo sexy aunque algo molesto pues muchos lo vieron bailar así.

-**Ludwig…ayúdame a darles de comer…ya despertaron, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** pregunto Alfred mientras sacudía un par de mamilas.

**-Estaba descargando la canción de Shakira. Ahora que duerman los niños, me haces de nuevo ese baile de aquella vez-**

Alfred solo se sonrojo y avergonzado asintió.


End file.
